He only needs love and I
by ayumi-nightbeauty
Summary: Yamato cambia de chica tanto como se cambia de ropa y cada vez que rompe con una chica, recurre a Sora por consuelo. Pero él la ve solo como su 'amiga incondicional', ¿o no? Además, ¿qué es lo que siente Sora al respecto? *YamatoxSora y TaichixMimi*


**Hola a todos! Este es mi primer Fic de Digimon (una de mis series favoritas!) y realmente espero sea de su agrado. Es un Sorato y Michi, ya que adoro a esas pareja, junto con el Takari. Ahora, si no les gusta el Sorato o el Michi, no deberían leer; pero si quieren leerlo estan en todo su derecho.**

Disfruten el Fic y por favor dejen Reviews! Acepto todos lo comentarios, sugerencias y criticas que deseen hacer.

Ahora con el Fic...

* * *

_**"He only needs love**__**, and I…"**_

_**(Él solo necesita amor, y yo…)**_

_**By 'Ayumi'.**_

* * *

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, o eso pensé yo, mientras caminaba dentro del patio de la escuela, sonriendo como es habitual en mí.

Soy Sora Takenouchi, supongo que ya deben conocerme; tengo 17 años, no tengo novio, pero he salido un par de veces con mi mejor amigo Taichi Yagami, aunque preferimos quedar solo como mejores amigos. No me mal entiendan, a mi me gusta mucho Taichi físicamente, pero a quien no, pero eso para mi no es suficiente, es decir, lo amo como si fuera mi hermano mayor y es así como yo lo veo. Por suerte Taichi piensa igual que yo y no le afecto cuando se lo dije. Ahora se que sale con mi mejor amiga Mimi Tachikawa, hacen una adorable pareja. Y en cuanto a mi, bueno, estoy soltera, aunque últimamente he estado descubriendo ciertos sentimientos hacia cierto amigo rubio mío… Sip, al igual que todas las chicas de la ciudad me siento atraída por Yamato 'Playboy' Ishida, pero al mismo tiempo lo mío es algo totalmente diferente; a mi no me gusta solo su apariencia y fama como a las demás, de hecho no me interesa su fama, Yamato me gusta por como es, su personalidad misteriosa me intriga y encanta, y por supuesto súmenle a eso que extremadamente guapo, no por nada es el chico mas popular de la Preparatoria.

"¡Buenos días, Sora!"- escuché a Taichi gritar detrás de mi.

_¿Cómo es que no llegara tarde?... Mmmm… Aquí hay algo extraño…_

"Buen día, Taichi…"- dije y lo observé detenidamente.

"¿Tengo algo en el rostro?"- preguntó, al notar que lo miraba.

"El mundo llego a su fin… No encuentro una razón del por que llegaste tan temprano, esto no es común…"- dije, luego de un rato.

"¡Hey!. ¿Qué acaso no puedo llegar a la hora una vez?"- dijo, indignado.

"No, por supuesto que no. Eso solo significa que hiciste algo, o algo extraño va a ocurrir."- dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas.

Me volteé, sonriendo. "Hola, buenos días, Mimi."- saludé.

"Hola, Sora… Buenos días, 'Osito'"- dijo abrazando a Taichi, para luego besarlo. Taichi correspondió el beso.

_¿Osito?…_

"¡Oh, por favor! Vayan a un hotel, o al menos no lo hagan en la escuela."- dije.

"Sora, fue solo un beso, no es para tanto."- dijo Taichi y comenzamos a caminar al interior de la escuela.

_Si, claro…_

"¿Sabes, Sorita? Deberías conseguirte un novio. Y al parecer, Yamato esta disponible… de nuevo."- dijo Mimi. Me ruboricé.

_¿Cómo lo supo?_

"¿Te gusta Yamato?"- me preguntó Taichi.

"No… ¿Y como es eso de 'de nuevo'?. ¿Qué no era novio de Nikki Tsushiko desde hace 2 días?"- pregunte a Mimi. Ella se encogió de hombros y callo, supe inmediatamente por qué.

Llegamos a los casilleros y entonces vimos a Yamato, se veía destrozado. Tenía su cabeza apoyada en su casillero y estaba como fuera de si. Me dolió mucho verlo así.

"Chicas, iré a hablar con él. Esto no es común, no es normal que quede así después de sus rompimientos. Luego les cuento."- nos dijo Taichi y se alejó en dirección a Yamato. Quien luego asintió y se fue con Taichi a los baños de hombres.

"¿Y?. ¿Qué es lo que sabes?"- pregunté a Mimi, tan pronto estuvimos solas.

"Bueno, no mucho, pero lo que se es que, como ya todos saben que Yamato cambia de chica tanto como se cambia de camisa, últimamente sus novias no duran mas de una semana, es mas yo diría que no duran mas de tres días…"- comenzó.

"Mimi, eso ya lo se. Ve al punto por favor."

"Está bien. Debido a eso, los estudiantes han empezado a especular cosas, como por ejemplo que Yamato es gay y que como no lo quiere admitir se enreda con todas las chica, sin éxito alguno por que finalmente termina rompiendo con ellas; es por eso que las chicas creen que es gay."- explicó. Yo no podía creerlo.

"Mimi, tu sabes que Yamato no es gay, el solo no encuentra a la chica ideal, aquella que lo comprenda y lo ame de verdad."- dije.

"Exacto. Es por eso que ese rumor no ha dado mucho de que hablar… Es el otro que me tiene preocupada…"- dijo, seriamente.

"¿Qué dice el otro?"

"Te involucra a ti, Sora"

"¡Qué!"- grité.

_¿Cómo es esto posible?_

"Shhh… Baja la voz…"- susurró. Me calmé un poco. "Como iba diciendo. Ah si. Sora, hay rumores que dicen que tú tienes un romance secreto con Yamato. Y eso es porque cada ves que él termina con una chica, viene contigo, te abraza, luego se recuesta en tu regazo y te dice 'Hazme cariñito', o sea que lo acaricies y tu obediente, lo haces; y no solo cuando rompe con alguna chica, sino que también lo hacía durante sus noviazgo, aprovechando que tu lugar en el salón esta junto a la muralla el va y se recuesta en ti. La forma en que ustedes actúan mutuamente esta dando mucho de que hablar Sora."- dijo Mimi.

Suspiré, mientras caminamos a mi salón.

"El solo necesita cariño… Y si quiere que yo se lo de, bueno se lo daré…"- dije.

"No, Sora. El lo que necesita y quiere es amor, y tu se lo estas dando. El problema es que no estas recibiendo nada a cambio y eso no es justo; si tú das tu amor, lo más normal es que recibas amor a cambio, pero no lo haces. Te estás lastimando al hacer eso, Sora y tú lo sabes. Puedo ver que estas enamorada de Yamato y no lo niegues porque es verdad."- dijo seriamente.

"¿Qué quieres que haga?. ¿Qué me aleje? Yamato solo me ve como su amiga incondicional. Yo no puedo evitar amarlo y si hago esto es porque el corazón me lo ordena… Yo solo quiero verlo feliz, aunque no sea conmigo."

"Yo solo espero que no sufras y sabes que puedes contar conmigo en lo que sea. Y si quieres que Yamato abra los ojos, solo deja que mi 'Osito' se encargue de eso."- dijo.

Reí ante su último comentario.

"Si, nos vemos luego."

"Nos vemos."

Entré al salón y todas las miradas se dirigieron a mi por un momento, luego mis compañeros siguieron con lo que hacían.

_Al parecer Mimi tenía razón…_

Los ignoré y caminé a mi asiento, que esta junto a la muralla donde esta la ventana; me senté y observé el cielo un momento. Suspire, últimamente lo hago con frecuencia y siempre por el mismo motivo: Yamato. Decidí no pensar en eso y me apoyé en la pared, cerrando mis ojos en espera de la campana para el comienzo del primer periodo. Escuché abrir la puerta, pero no presté mayor atención.

* * *

"¿De qué quieres hablar?"- preguntó Yamato.

"¿De qué crees? Del por qué de tu rompimiento."- dijo Taichi.

"No era la chica para mí."- dijo, sin ánimo.

"¡Ese es el problema Yamato!. ¡Ninguna es la chica para ti!"- gritó Taichi exasperado.

"Taichi, no tengo ganas de hablar de eso…"- dijo Yamato, extrañamente tranquilo.

"No se como puedes estar tan calmado…"

"Era solo una chica…"

"¡Para ti todas son 'solo una chica'!"- gritó el moreno.

"No es para tanto, hay muchos otros peces en el mar…"

"Si, pero tu solo recurres a uno cada ves que terminas una relación… y aunque no te des cuenta, le haces daño."- susurró.

Eso llamó la atención de Yamato.

"¿Qué?"- preguntó.

"Solo te diré que no te aproveches de sus virtudes, no la lastimes… y por una vez en tu vida piensa antes de actuar. Abre los ojos, Yamato."- dijo, con una seriedad poco habitual en él.

Yamato permaneció en silencio, no supo que decir. Se quedó observando su rostro en el espejo por unos momentos; no escuchó a Taichi cuando este se fue diciendo que no se retrasara. Luego salió de baño y se dirigió a su salón. Matemáticas, odiaba esa clase, o mejor dicho, al profesor; pero asistía por que era una de las clases que tenia con su 'amiga incondicional'… así como también con su ahora ex-novia, aunque eso era lo de menos.

'¿Por qué me siento tan mal después de romper con una chica? Además soy yo el que termina la relación, entonces ¿Por qué?... Rayos y Nikki es la cuarta de esta semana… Necesito 'cariñitos'…' pensó.

Yamato se paró frente al salón y abrió la puerta, al momento de entrar, todos los presentes, con excepción de uno, lo siguieron con la mirada. Los ignoró, estaba acostumbrado. Vio a Sora apoyada en la pared, parecía dormida… Se acercó a ella y se sentó en el lugar que estaba a su lado, sin importarle que fuera de otro chico.

"Hey, Ishida, ese es mi lugar."- dijo un chico moreno, de cabello negro y rebelde, con ojos color miel.

"Lárgate, Masaru…"- dijo Yamato. "Ocupa mi lugar…"- y con eso, volteó a ver a Sora, quien frunció el ceño, dejando saber que no estaba dormida. Masaru se alejó, murmurando algo. Yamato, sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó la mano de Sora y la puso en su propio rostro, cerrando lo ojos ante el contacto. 'Tan suaves como el terciopelo.'

* * *

Fruncí el ceño ante la actitud de Yamato. ¿Cómo puede echar a Masaru de su lugar? Me sorprendí al sentirlo tomar mi mano y mas aun cuando la puso en su rostro. Sabía muy bien lo que quería, pero… no sabía si era lo correcto después de lo que me dijo Mimi.

_¿Qué hago…?_

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, me enderecé y volteé a verlo, tenía sus ojos cerrados. Todos en el salón estaban pendientes de nosotros, eso me ponía nerviosa. De repente, Yamato me tomó por la cintura y me volteó hacia el, de modo que quedamos frente a frente; antes de poder reaccionar, él se volteó dándome la espalda y se inclinó hacia atrás, recostándose sobre mi y apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho. Tomo mis manos e hizo que lo abrazara.

"Yamato…"- murmuré.

"Hazme cariñito."- susurró. Yo solo pude obedecer.

Acaricié su rostro con ternura, como siempre suelo hacerlo, pero esta vez con algo de angustia. Ya no me importaba que todos estuvieran mirando.

_El necesita consuelo… y yo se lo daré… El solo necesita amor y yo… yo puedo dárselo, y eso haré, le daré mi amor,… aunque no reciba nada a cambio…_

La puerta del salón volvió a abrirse, entrando el profesor y Nikki tras él; Nikki era una chica muy bonita, de estatura normal, delgada, bien proporcionada sin exagerar, cabello rubio claro, ojos celestes y con una adorable sonrisa; lastima que sea egocéntrica, pero sin duda ha sido la más bonita de las novias que Yamato ha tenido. Si tan solo fuera amable, pero no, tenía que ser una bruja como el resto. Pero antes de que Nikki dijera algo al vernos, el profesor habló.

"A sus lugares alumnos. Y eso lo incluye señor Ishida."- dijo.

Yamato se sentó correctamente en la silla y yo también. "Desde hoy este será mi lugar. No le molesta, ¿verdad?"- dijo, sin mucho ánimo. Yo lo miré desconcertada.

_¿Qué pretende?..._

"Por supuesto que no tengo problema con eso. Solo no distraiga a la Srta. Takenouchi."- dijo el profesor.

"No se preocupe, no lo haré."

"Bien, ahora abran sus libros…"- el profesor comenzó a dar su clase y yo saqué mi libro.

Cuando volteé a ver a Yamato, estaba cruzado de brazos sobre la mesa. Apoyó su cabeza en sus brazos y bostezo. Negué con la cabeza y comencé a escuchar la clase. En eso, Yamato toma mi mano libre y la pone en su rostro; yo comencé a acariciarlo, eso ya era por instinto, era una acción involuntaria. El resto de las clases hasta antes del almuerzo fueron exactamente iguales a la primera, ya que en todas estaba Yamato. En la hora de almuerzo fui a nuestra mesa habitual, pero solo estaba Mimi, ni Taichi ni Yamato estaban a la vista.

"Hola Mimi."- dije, luego de sentarme.

"Hola Sora… No preguntes por esos dos. Yamato llego aquí y le dijo a Taichi 'Tenemos que hablar' y se fueron."- dijo algo molesta.

"¿Y sabes sobre que tenían que hablar?"- pregunté mientras comía mi almuerzo. Mimi sonrió.

"Sospecho que es sobre ti, querida Sora… Por que Yamato se veía… mmm… ¿como decirlo?… vivo."- dijo, abiertamente. "Así que, lo hizo otra vez ¿no es así?"

"¿De que hablas?"- pregunté, pero por su mirada supe inmediatamente de que hablaba. "Si. Incluso se sentó a mi lado en todas las clases para que le hiciera 'cariñitos'."- dije, algo apenada, ya que sabía lo que Mimi estaba por decir.

"Pero, Sora ¿acaso oíste algo de lo que te dije?"- preguntó, yo asentí. Suspiró. "¿Qué haré contigo?"

"Mimi, no puedo evitarlo…"- dije.

"¡Puedes, solo que no quieres!"- gritó exasperada. "Debes decirle lo que sientes y cuanto antes mejor."- aseguró.

"¡Ah!"- exclamé.

"Sip. Lo que oíste; y si no se lo dices tu, se lo diré yo."

Suspiré.

"No, Mimi… Ya te lo he dicho… Yamato… El solo necesita amor y…"

"… "Y yo puedo dárselo y eso es lo que haré… blah, blah"… Eso lo se, Sora. ¿Pero que hay de ti?. ¿Qué hay con tus sentimientos y necesidades?. ¿Ah? Dime. ¿Qué pasara el día en que Yamato ya no necesite que tu le des tu amor, porque el encontró a alguien a quien él le da el suyo y recibe lo mismo a cambio?. ¿Qué pasara contigo entonces?... Te diré lo que pasara. Ese día quedaras destrozada, porque Yamato se alejara de ti. Porque, seamos realistas Sora, hasta ahora Yamato ha estado mas cerca de ti que de sus novias."- dijo.

"Lo sé, Mimi. Pero si eso pasa, bueno pasara y yo estaré feliz de que al fin encontró a alguien adecuado."

"¿Y por qué no tratas tu de ser ese 'alguien adecuado' para el? ¿Por qué esperar a que alguien más te lo quite? ¿Por qué no te esfuerzas en ser esa persona y demostrárselo? ¿Por qué?"- preguntó.

"Mimi, Yamato viene de una familia disfuncional y es por eso que no puede mantener una relación estable…"

"¡No es lo que te pregunté Sora!"- gritó.

"Lo se, solo déjalo así, ¿bien?..."- dije.

"Pero…"

"Por favor, Mimi."- la interrumpí.

"Esta bien…"- dijo.

Luego continuamos con nuestros almuerzos en silencio.

* * *

Taichi y Yamato estaban en la azotea; Yamato estaba mirando la ciudad y Taichi estaba impaciente por esperar a que su amigo le dijera que pasaba. Y no aguanto más.

"¡Grrr! ¡Yamato, dime lo que pasa, por el amor de dios!"- gritó exasperado.

Yamato se volteó lentamente, sonriendo… una verdadera sonrisa de felicidad, una que rara vez mostraba por no decir nunca y que llamo mucho la atención de Taichi.

"Me enamoré."- dijo simplemente.

Taichi quedó helado. "¿Qué?"- dijo con dificultad.

"Eso… Estoy enamorado."- dijo un Yamato sonriente.

"¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo…? ¿Dónde…? Pero… ¿De quien…?"- dijo Taichi, ya mas calmado, pero aun mas sorprendido.

"No se cómo, ni cuándo, ni dónde, ni siquiera el por qué; pero lo que si se es que hoy me di cuenta de ello…"- dijo, apoyándose en la reja, suspiró. "Sora… Estoy enamorado de Sora."- concluyó, mirando al cielo. 'Y aun no entiendo como no me di cuenta antes. Por eso no duraba con las otras chicas, por eso nunca me interesaron… Y por eso siempre recurría a ella cuando me sentía deprimido, o mal, o solo, o perdido… o vació…' pensó.

Yamato miró a Taichi y obtuvo una reacción que no esperaba; Taichi le sonrió y luego le golpeó la cabeza fuertemente. Cuando quiso protestar, Taichi lo tomó de los hombros aun sonriendo.

"Sabía que tarde o temprano te percatarías de eso… Menos mal que fue a tiempo. Felicitaciones, me alegro mucho por ti, que al fin hayas encontrado a alguien a quien amar. Y creo que esta de mas decir que Sora es una excelente chica."- dijo, bromeando un poco al final.

"Pero ¿Cómo tu…?"- preguntó confundido.

"Yamato, Yamato… Eso se notaba a lo lejos, no cabían dudas de que te estabas enamorando de Sora, ya que cada vez que venias de tus sesiones de 'cariñitos' se te veía feliz, realmente feliz y vivo… Era como si su sola presencia te volviera a la vida."- explicó Taichi.

"Ah…"

"Nosotros no creíamos lo ciego que estabas, pero… en fin. ¿Se lo dirás?"

Yamato suspiró. "No lo se. ¿Qué tal si no me corresponde? No lo soportaría."- dijo.

"No empieces con los '¿Qué tal si…?', solo díselo y ya. Ella sabrá entenderte, no por nada es la elegida del amor. Además nunca sabrás si no se lo dices."

"Es cierto. Muy bien, se lo diré después de clases."- replicó. Taichi sonrió. "Volvamos a la cafetería."

Cuando entraron a la cafetería, vieron a las chicas hablando animadamente de algo. Caminaron hacia ellas y tomaron sus lugares. Taichi se sentó junto a Mimi, siendo recibido por un beso, luego la abrazó y comenzó a comer su almuerzo. Yamato vio eso y rió para si, tomando asiento junta a Sora, quien solo le dio una dulce sonrisa. De pronto una sonrisa traviesa apareció en el rostro de Yamato.

"¿Y mi beso?"- preguntó a Sora, llamando la atención de todos los presentes cercanos a su mesa.

* * *

No podía creer lo que escuchaban mis oídos, sabía que algo se traían entre manos, pero ¡un beso!. ¿Acaso estaba loco? Estábamos en la cafetería y TODOS estaban mirando, o al menos los mas cercanos a nuestra mesa. ¿Cómo puede pedirme a MI algo así?

_¿En que piensa?. ¡Acaba de romper con Nikki!_

"Sora, mi beso."- volvió a decir, sacándome de mí trance.

"¿Qué?"- preguntó.

"Lo que oíste. Quiero mi beso de bienvenida."- dijo naturalmente.

_¿Beso de bienvenida?..._

"Yamato ¿Por qué dices eso?"- pregunté. Ahora éramos el centro de atención.

"Taichi obtuvo su beso de bienvenida. ¿Por qué yo no puedo?"- dijo, haciendo pucheritos.

_Está actuando como un niño…_

"¿Y quieres que yo te lo de?"

Yamato asintió como un niño, se veía muy tierno. Finalmente accedí a su petición y se alegró mucho. Taichi y Mimi solo se mantenían al margen de todo. Ellos solo sonreían. Luego de acceder, Yamato pensó un poco y luego habló.

"Muy bien, Sora… Quiero uno aquí."- dijo, apuntando su mejilla derecha. Lo besé ahí. Volteó su rostro y apuntó la otra mejilla. "Aquí…"- dijo otra vez. La besé. Apuntó su frente. "Aquí…"- dijo. La besé. Apuntó su mentón. Lo besé. Luego su nariz y la besé también.

"Ya esta."- dije. Yamato sonrió, pero parecía insatisfecho.

"Hazlo otra vez."- ordenó. Lo volví a besar, repitiendo el proceso. Sonrió de una forma traviesa. "Ahora aquí."- dijo, apuntando sus labios. Lo mire sorprendida. Se veía decidido.

"¡Yamato!"- exclamé. Comenzó a reír.

"Muy bien, muy bien, lo siento."- se excusó. Miró mi plato y luego a mi. "¿No lo vas a terminar?"- preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza. "No. Cómelo tú si quieres."- le dije.

"Bueno, gracias."- dijo y comenzó a comer mi almuerzo.

"¿Qué los entretuvo tanto?"- pregunté a Taichi. Este solo sonrió con una mirada cómplice.

"Nada… Cosas de hombres."- replicó. Mimi soltó una risita y yo sabía lo que pensaba.

"¿Hombres?. ¿Cuáles?"- dijo y yo reí.

"¡Hey!"- se quejaron los chicos.

"Como sea… No es nada de su incumbencia."- dijo Taichi, algo molesto.

"Oh… No te enojes Osito."- dijo Mimi. Yamato quien ya había terminado, la miró confundido.

"¿Osito?"- preguntó y me miró. Yo me encogí de hombros.

"Me sorprendió tanto como a ti."- repliqué.

Y sin más explicaciones, Yamato se recostó en mi regazo. Yo empecé a jugar con su cabello. El almuerzo siguió normal, dentro de lo que cabía. Al igual que el resto de las clases. Y al término de clases, mientras guardaba mis libros en mi casillero, vi una nota en mi bolso.

_¿Qué será?_

Abrí la nota y la leí, esta decía lo siguiente:

_**Querida Sora:**_

_**Debo… no… Tengo algo muy importante que decirte y no tuve el tiempo ni el valor suficiente para hacerlo después del término del almuerzo. Por eso escribí esta nota. Ahora, te pido por favor, que me encuentres en el patio trasero de la escuela al terminar las clases… Y considerando el momento en que leas esto, seria… ahora. No faltes, por favor; lo que voy a decirte es muy importante para mi… y creo para ti también. Bueno es eso, te espero.**_

_** Besos, muchos besos. Con amor, Yamato.**_

Me sorprendí ante la nota. Y aunque no la hubiera firmado, lo hubiera reconocido a Yamato de todas maneras. Cerré mi casillero y guardé la nota en mi bolso. Al voltearme, me encontré con Nikki frente a mi; se veía molesta, muy molesta.

"¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Nikki?"- pregunté.

"A decir verdad, si, Sora, si puedes."- dijo secamente.

"¿Qué es?"

"Aléjate de Yamato."

"¿Qué?"- pregunté incrédula.

"Lo que oíste. El es mío y nadie me lo quitara."

"Yamato no te pertenece, ni a ti, ni a nadie."- dije en su defensa.

"Eso lo veremos."- dijo y se alejó.

_¿Quién cree que es?_

Me dirigí al patio trasero para ver que era lo tan importante que Yamato tenia que decirme. Al llegar ahí, me encontré con la escena mas dolorosa para mi; Yamato besando a Nikki apasionadamente, mientras la arrinconaba contra el árbol que hay en el patio. No podía creerlo.

_¿Acaso era esto lo que Yamato quería mostrarme, o decirme, que volvió con Nikki?... Si así era no había necesidad de haberme citado aquí… Mimi tenía razón, él ya tiene a alguien a quien amar y ya no me necesita… Pero entonces ¿por qué me siento tan mal?_

Comencé a llorar, mientras veía esa escena, y, aunque trataba, no podía quitar mi vista de ellos. Yamato me estaba dando la espalda y tenía sus manos apoyadas en el árbol y Nikki lo abrazaba por el cuello muy fuerte. Solté un quejido y comencé a sollozar, no quería, pero no pude evitarlo. Yamato se volteó y se sorprendió mucho al verme, estaba paralizado. Nikki me miró triunfante y rió.

"¡Sora! No te había visto."- dijo cínicamente. No la escuché, mi mirada estaba fija en Yamato, quien ahora lucia arrepentido y apenado.

"Sora, yo… No es lo que parece…"- dijo suavemente, dando un paso acercándose a mi. Entonces reaccioné y me alejé corriendo de ese lugar. "¡Sora!"- gritó. Pero no le hice caso, solo quería alejarme de ese lugar y cuanto antes mejor.

* * *

No podía creerlo, por culpa de Nikki lo había estropeado todo. Esa… tipa, se acercó a mi diciendo que quería hablar, me llevó al árbol y tras haber visto algo a mis espaldas aparentemente, me besó, colgándose de mi cuello. La muy astuta cargó todo su peso en mí e hizo que perdiera el balance, obligándome a apoyarme en el árbol. No me la podía quitar de encima y no es lo que se diría ligera. Tampoco pude romper el beso y cualquiera que nos hubiera visto así, sin saber como empezó, pensaría que yo la besaba. Y así fue como pensó Sora, quien, de todas las personas en este mundo, nos vio. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de explicarle, salió corriendo de ahí. Nikki lo planeó todo, esa víbora. Ahora estaba corriendo sin rumbo aparente, buscando a Sora desesperadamente. Llegué al parque central de Odiaba y ni rastros de ella.

_¡Diablos! ¡Maldita sea!... ¿Ahora que haré?… ¿Qué hago?..._

Un sollozo llamó mi atención, el mismo que sentí en la escuela. Era de Sora. Volteé a ver de donde provenía el sonido y la vi. Estaba sentada abrazando sus rodillas y llorando, bajo un árbol de Sakura. Verla ahí me partió el corazón. Me acerqué lentamente a ella, al llegar a su lado me pare en frente.

"Sora…"- comencé. Levantó su cabeza asustada y me miró, al verme mas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

"¡¿Qué quieres?!"- gritó fríamente, bajando su cabeza. Eso me sorprendió y a la vez me dolió.

* * *

Yamato permaneció en silencio luego de eso, mirando a Sora detenidamente. Nunca antes le había contestado de esa manera, ni por muy enojada que estuviera. Sora al no recibir respuesta alguna ante su arrebato, alzó la vista y se sorprendió al ver la expresión de dolor que mostraba Yamato.

'Oh no, creo que me excedí en responderle de esa manera, no lo merecía del todo…' pensó Sora. "Yo…"- comenzó a decir, siendo abruptamente interrumpida.

"Lo siento, Sora… En verdad, no era lo que parecía…"- dijo Yamato.

"¿Entonces qué?"- susurró. Yamato se arrodilló frente a ella y tomó sus manos entre las de él.

"Déjame explicártelo…"- dijo. Sora asintió. "Bien… Cuando yo te esperaba en el patio, Nikki apareció diciendo que quería hablar conmigo y yo accedí; nos acercamos al árbol y antes de decir o hacer algo, Nikki me besó, cargando todo su peso en mí. Me hizo perder el balance y tuve que apoyarme en el árbol. Como Nikki estaba colgada a mi cuello besándome, y no lo digo literalmente, no podía quitármela de encima… Además, ella no es la persona más ligera del mundo… Pero luego apareciste y viste esa horrible escena, creyendo que yo la estaba besando…"- explicó. Sorra permaneció en silencio.

'¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?... ¿Creerle?... Quiero creerle, pero…' pensó Sora. De repente la imagen de Nikki sonriendo cínicamente detrás de Yamato llegó a su mente y comprendió lo que había ocurrido. 'Ella lo planeó así, ella lo planeo todo… Quería hacerme odiar a Yamato… Realmente hablaba en serio… Soy una tonta, pero… ¿entonces qué era lo que Yamato quería decirme?'

"Sora… ¿me crees?"- dijo Yamato, angustiado por aquel silencio. Sora asintió. Yamato sintió una alegría tremenda y la abrazó fuertemente. "Gracias… por confiar y por creer en mí… Realmente te lo agradezco…"- susurró en su oído.

"Yamato… ¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenías que decirme?"

Yamato se alejó un poco y le sonrió, limpiando sus lágrimas. "Eso tan importante a lo que te refieres es… Sora, me enamoré…"- dijo. Sora se sorprendió, obviamente no entendiendo el mensaje aun. "Y… ¿quieres saber quien es esa persona?"- preguntó. Sora asintió lentamente, haciendo que Yamato ampliara su sonrisa. "Bueno… ahora puedo decir con toda seguridad que estoy enamorado… y la persona que posee mi corazón…"- acercó el rostro de Sora al suyo. "Eres tu, mi Cielo…"- susurró sobre sus labios y luego la besó.

* * *

"Eres tu, mi Cielo…"

Esas palabras dieron vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza hasta el momento en que Yamato me besó, luego en lo único en lo cual podía pensar, era en la sensación tan maravillosa al sentir sus labios sobre los míos, arrebatándome mi primer beso… Aquel que me aseguré de no dárselo a alguien a quien no amara realmente… El mismo beso que Yamato se había llevado en aquel momento, que aun seguía prolongándose. Yamato me besó dulcemente, talvez esperando ser correspondido. Al principio no sabía si corresponder el beso o no, pero finalmente cedí ante el. El beso seguía prolongándose y a medida que transcurrían lo segundos iba intensificándose; Yamato profundizó el beso y yo imité su acción. Y tras unos minutos nos separamos por falta de aire.

"Wow…"- exclamé. Yamato sonrió.

"Si…"- dijo. Me ruboricé.

"Se… sintió muy… bien… Estoy feliz de que tu me hayas dado mi primer beso y gracias por hacerlo tan maravilloso…"- dije.

"¿Era el primero?"- preguntó incrédulo. Yo asentí apenada. Me abrazó besando mi frente. "Bueno pues, me alegra de haber sido el primero en inaugurar esos deliciosos labios y espero ser el único en seguir probándolos…"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Quiero decir…"- comenzó. Tomó mis manos y continúo. "Sora, ¿quieres ser mi novia?"

Lo había dicho; el quería que fuera su novia, pero… acababa de romper con Nikki y nunca dura mucho en un noviazgo…

_¿Qué hago?... ¿Qué le digo? Por supuesto que quiero ser su novia, pero no quiero ser como sus otras novias… No quiero quedar como ellas y estar llorando dentro de unos días porque Yamato terminó conmigo…_

"Sora, se lo que estas pensando y créeme que no será así."- dijo, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"¿Ah?"

"Escucha, nuestro noviazgo no será como mis otros fracasos de noviazgos, este será diferente. Yo no romperé contigo dentro de 2 o 3 días, lo prometo. Además ahora habrá algo que no había en mis otras relaciones."

"¿Qué es?"- le pregunté.

"Amor…Sora estoy enamorado de ti y es por eso que no rompería contigo ni en un millón de años… ¿me entiendes?... Ahora dime ¿quieres ser mi novia?"- dijo. Le sonreí y lo abracé muy fuerte.

"Si… Si, Yamato… si quiero ser tu novia."- dije. Yamato me abrazó tiernamente y me besó.

"Te amo, Sora."- dijo, al terminar el beso.

"Yo también te amo, Yamato."- dije y lo besé.

En ese momento me di cuenta que era feliz, al estar ahí entre los brazos de Yamato, y no solo porque el dijo que me amaba, sino porque el también encontró lo que quería: alguien que lo ame. Y yo soy ese alguien.

Antes yo solía decir, cada vez que salía el tema del por qué Yamato cambiaba de novia tan seguido, que "Él solo necesita amor…" y en mi mente completaba esa frase pensando "y yo… no se lo que necesito.". Pero ahora es distinto. Yamato solo necesitaba amor y lo encontró, yo se lo di; y yo… yo solo lo necesitaba a él, necesitaba su amor y ahora lo tengo. Yamato y yo estamos felices, y eso es lo importante, aunque seamos el tema de las conversaciones en la escuela, porque sin duda lo seremos. Pero que mas da, después de todo valdrá la pena.

"¿Sabes algo?"- dijo Yamato, llamando mi atención. "No estoy muy seguro que pasara cuando se enteren en la escuela y en especial las fans, pero… hay algo de lo que estoy completamente seguro."

"¿Qué es?"- pregunté.

"Que te amaré por siempre y para siempre."- murmuró tiernamente. Le sonreí.

_Yo también… estoy completamente segura… de que te amaré por siempre y para siempre, mi querido Yamato…_

Así permanecimos ahí sentados, bajo el árbol de Sakura, solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro, mientras observábamos aquel hermoso atardecer. Y así queríamos permanecer, juntos, por el resto de nuestras vidas.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**Edit: 29.03.2008**_


End file.
